1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of burial means and more specifically relates to a burial concepts stacking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
However unfortunate or ironic as it may seem, a guarantee of death is the one thing in life that all people hold in common. Whether a result of a long-term illness or a sudden and unexpected passing caused by an accident, death eventually will find us all. The most typical reaction to the death of a loved one is to celebrate and honor the life of the departed, via a wake or a funeral. Allowing family members to gather, friends to reminisce and providing an outlet for people to express their love and fond memories of the departed, funerals and memorial services offer a sense of closure for those loved ones who are left behind.
Most often, the remains of the departed are dealt with according to individual or familial preference and are either buried or cremated. While burials probably always will be performed, more and more consumers are turning to cremation as a more affordable, practical and environmentally friendly alternative to interment. In fact, according to a recent article in American Funeral Director, the cremation rate in North America is at forty percent and growing, with the United States projected to reach 50 percent by 2018, and Canada 85 percent by 2015. Perhaps the primary reason for such growth is economic; when faced with spending just hundreds of dollars for cremation as opposed to tens of thousands for a traditional interment, the choice for millions of struggling families is obvious.
Additionally, with cemeteries running out of room and available land for burials becoming increasingly scarce, cremation seems an even more practical choice. Finding it difficult to secure large cemetery plots to ensure that families can all be together in their final resting place, some see cremation interment in mausoleums as a solution to this problem. Unfortunately, such an endeavor can be quite costly, with consumers losing any savings they may have enjoyed by choosing cremation in the first place. An efficient and cost-effective means for burial is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,652 to Gray Graham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,911 to Robert Troin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,606 to Hewitt Robinson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,730 to Jence F. Thompson et al. This art is representative of burial means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a burial concepts stacking system should provide efficiency in burial and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable burial concepts stacking system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.